Katekyo Shots
by Roisyn
Summary: Una serie de pequeñas historias con o sin conexión. IV) Después de la maldición que lo convierte en un bebé Skull hace sus maletas y se va a la mierda. Resulta ser la mejor decisión que ha tomado en su vida.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi autoría.

 **Summary:** Reborn llega a Namimori y… quema toda la información que le dieron. (Aka: Los gatos son escurridizos y francamente indiferentes a los que no les interesa. A Reborn no le pagan suficiente para esto.)

* * *

 **Happy Kitty**

Reborn llega a Namimori una mañana de junio con informes del CEDEF sobre Tsunayoshi Sawada metidos en una carpeta en algún rincón de su camaleón y planes tortuosos que realizar. Ya le ha echado un vistazo al registro escolar del niño y es bastante regular, con un historial de ausencias tres veces peor que Xanxus en sus tiempos más difíciles, al de actividades extracurriculares –vacío- y al de relaciones – _vacío_ -.

No se preocupa. Él es el _Sicario más Fuerte del Mundo_ y sabe cómo pulir los carbones para sacar las gemas preciosas.

Sawada Tsunayoshi no será una excepción.

* * *

Las cosas se doblan un poco a la derecha cuando pisa Namimori y prácticamente flota sobre llamas de cielo.

Al parecer, el sello de Nono no estuvo a la altura. O sucedió algo que lo rompió.

* * *

Nana Sawada es tal como figura en los informes. Una ama de casa despistada que ama a su esposo y a su hijo y cocina como los dioses.

—¿Un tutor para Tsu-kun? Mmm, discúlpame pero no creo que sea necesario, Reborn-san.—Le dice con una sonrisa amable. —Sin embargo, te daré una oportunidad. Pero la decisión final es de Tsu-kun, ¿está bien? Mi hijo puede ser un poco testarudo así que mucha suerte.

Reborn termina su desayuno mientras esconde su sonrisa en su tenedor. — Gracias, Mamma, estoy seguro que Tsuna-kun me aceptará.

Como el mayor sicario del mundo es una promesa.

* * *

Nana le deja entrar al cuarto del Tsuna.

Es una habitación extraña para un niño de catorce años. Hay cajas para todo el suelo con mantas en su interior, suficientes para una tropa de gatos. Y pelo, mucho pelo marrón. También hay un poste rascador en una esquina en el que debe haber magia involucrada para que todavía se mantenga en pie.

Es el sueño húmedo de un gato. O de muchos gatos.

Por supuesto, Tsuna no está en ninguna parte.

* * *

Reborn deja algunos insectos en la casa y se marcha a buscar a su futuro estudiante.

Recorre Namimori dos veces enteras antes de encontrarlo en el patio de la casa tomando sol en una camiseta demasiado grande y calzoncillos.

* * *

Tsuna no quiere ser jefe de la mafia.

Su razón es tan simple como su apariencia. Si se convierte en un jefe mafioso no va a tener tiempo para las siestas.

Las siestas, dice Tsuna, son muy importantes.

Y luego lo deja allí, escalando el muro y desapareciendo entre los techos con una agilidad inhumana.

* * *

Reborn llama a Iemitsu para advertirle que va a matarlo la próxima vez que lo vea.

Luego sigue con Nono para contarle que su heredero es mitad gato y probablemente muera antes de verlo asumir el trono.

Timoteo deja el asunto en sus manos, el muy hijo de puta. Obviamente no quiere lidiar con youkai desde la última vez que un hombre lobo casi se comió su brazo.

Pero Reborn es el sicario más grande del mundo y no va a dejar que un antepasado travieso manche su reputación.

* * *

Otra idea media loca que estaba guardado por ahí. :D


	2. Chapter II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Give me warmth (and I'll give you my heart)**

Namimori no le gustaba ni le desagradaba. En todo caso, puntuaba muy cerca de la apatía, por lo que fue realmente una sorpresa encontrarse con alguien que defendía el nombre con un fanatismo más allá de lo patriótico.

Existían muy pocas cosas que podían hacerle sentir algo más allá de la escarcha que había nacido en su pecho después de la visita de su padre, cosas como la sonrisa de Sasawada Kyoko y la comida de su mamá, y ahora también era la mirada de orgullo y defensa de Hibari Kyoya mientras defendía la escuela Namimori de una de las pequeñas bandas de Koyugo.

Tsuna sabía qué es lo que decían sobre el Prefecto Demonio y nada de ello era bueno. Viniendo de alguien a quien rara vez llamaban sin agregar el "inútil" o "idiota" decía algo, ¿cierto? Pero la diferencia fundamental que mientras él era burlado sin compasión Hibari era temido por toda la población estudiantil –y por cada ciudadano, para ser francos-.

Él podía entender ese miedo muy bien.

Hibari Kyoya era _realmente_ fuerte, despachando a más de diez adolescentes que lo superaban en altura y armas solo con sus tonfas. No tenía compasión, y más de una vez había roto huesos sin discriminar el género, la edad –a excepción de los más pequeños- o religión.

A Tsuna nunca le gustó la violencia. Él todavía puede recordar trazos de una conversación con su padre, acerca de defender lo suyo como un hombre. _¡Si quieres ser un hombre como tu papá tienes que ser fuerte, atún!_ Esa fue la lección de sabiduría que compartió, apoyado por su risueña madre.

Si un hombre tenía que ser como _él_ entonces Tsuna jamás se convertiría en uno. No en alguien que robó su calor y la sonrisa de su madre incluso antes de ir al cielo.

Tsuna tampoco será alguien como Hibari Kyoya, aún si eso podría brindar una solución a su problema con los matones, pero eso no significaba que no admirase al niño por sus rápidos movimientos y su férrea defensa a una institución pública que en lo personal no quería nada.

Tampoco quitaba el hecho de que le debiese al chico mayor una deuda después de que hubiese golpeado a los extraños sujetos de negro que estaban siguiéndole a su casa. Aún si no se había quedado a ver el final sabía bien que no volverían, no después de que la familia Hibari terminase con ellos.

Así que Tsuna pensó duro en el regalo. Todavía tenía pequeños destellos del sentimiento de cuando algo era _muy importante_ , débiles a comparación de tiempo atrás y que solo aparecían si su vida estaba en riesgo, como las pocas veces que la gente extraña comenzó a rondar por Namimori –gente que no volvió a ver, por cierto. Ya que como cada vez que pensaba en olvidarse del asunto sentía una chispa de _urgencia_ adivinó que realmente tenía que hacerle un regalo a su salvador.

El problema fue que Tsuna no tenía amigos hace varios años –ser visto con él era un suicidio social- y por lo tanto no tenía idea de que podía darle al prefecto. Pensó en la comida pero no conocía sus preferencias más allá de que le gustaba la carne, y debido a que su madre no confiaba en sus habilidades alrededor de la cocina –casi quemó el arroz una vez, o tres veces- tampoco es que sabía tanto. Pedirle a su mamá que lo hiciese por él también era un gran no, ya que sería como hacer trampa y Tsuna podía ser muchas cosas pero no era un tramposo.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse varias veces durante los últimos días pero las cenizas en su pecho lo instaron obsesivamente a continuar. Y entonces encontró el regalo perfecto, uno que no inspiraba violencia y que estaba seguro en un 100% que le gustaría al otro chico. Solo tenía que comprar el paquete de costura y usar sus habilidades inexistentes de costura para dejarlo lo más prolijo posible.

Pasó varios días cosiendo el animalito en su habitación, armando y deshaciendo las puntadas hasta obtener lo más parecido a su objetivo que podría conseguir. Incluso añadió un trozo de papel con su mejor caligrafía –lo que significaba que se entendía a primera vista- con un sencillo mensaje.

Entonces con todo preparado se levantó un día muy temprano y emprendió su travesía, utilizando sus conocimientos de todos los lugares y conexiones ocultos de la escuela que había aprendido por necesidad para llegar hasta el aula del Comité Disciplinario, donde dejó el regalo sobre el escritorio de su líder.

Luego se marchó hasta su casa y procedió a tener una ruptura en mitad de su habitación.

Le regaló un _peluche_ al Prefecto Demonio. Un peluche.

 _Por Kami, voy a morir_ …

Fue como darle al ídolo Sasawada un hacha.

Tsuna iba ser mordido hasta su muerte. Sería asesinado en su sueño por el mismo Kyoya o alguno de sus ochocientos mil parientes porque no sabía cómo dar un regalo adecuado.

Todo gracias a la gratitud.

* * *

El herbívoro esponjoso estuvo siguiendo sus pasos en sus últimas cinco cacerías, luego de que evitase –por séptima vez- que la manada de herbívoros extranjeros invadiese la casa del miembro de Vongola. Kyoya realmente despreció al herbívoro por dejar su nido, su pareja y su cría a cargo del cuidado de alguien más, por más que esa persona fue un carnívoro y su propio padre.

Volviendo al punto, el herbívoro esponjoso lo siguió. Fue una situación extraña porque no sabía si se trataba del típico caso donde podía quedárselo –los animales pequeños siempre habían sido su debilidad, y estaba seguro que a su madre le encantaría encargarse de todo el molesto papeleo- o si estaba siendo acechado porque el herbívoro estaba intentando aprender sus rutinas para evitarlo, lo que sería un esfuerzo inútil ya que él cambiaba sus patrullas todo el tiempo.

Entonces, un día, el herbívoro dejó de seguirlo y un peluche apareció en su escritorio con un pedazo de papel garabateado con un "gracias".

Era obvio que estaba hecho mano, eso fue lo primero que notó al ver las puntadas desprolijas y una de las alas más arriba que la otra. Pero era amarillo, pequeño y cuando Hibari lo tocó una sensación de calor, como el ser apilado por diminutos y suaves animalitos, invadió su cuerpo.

Kyoya no necesitaba un nombre para saber quién fue el que le dio el regalo.

Tranquilamente sacó su celular y marcó. Tenía una conversación que realizar.

* * *

Dos días después, Nana le comentó sobre una charla con " _Mitsuki-san_ " –como si la conociesen de toda la vida o algo así- con una especie de alegría lejana mientras parloteaba acerca de una cita de juegos. Tsuna pensó que ya era mayor para eso pero no protestó porque pareció hacer a su madre muy feliz. Con algo de suerte el hijo de Mitsuki-san no sería un matón.

Su madre no le contó que se trataba de _Hibari_ Mitsuki-san, así que cuando los recibió solo un par de días más tarde se arrepintió de haber celebrado la falta de asesinato después de darle su regalo al Prefecto Demonio. Frente a su puerta, madre e hijo sonrieron.

Tsuna intentó no gritar, y como su madre lo había criado para tener modales se hizo a un costado y les permitió la bienvenida a su hogar con una expresión demasiado tranquila como para que pertenezca a su rostro.

—Animalito—Hibari-hijo ¿saludó? Y como si eso no fuera suficiente palmeó su cabeza como una especie de mascota antes de pasar por su lado.

— Tsunayoshi-kun, me alegra ver que las historias de mi hijo no son mentira—la mujer ladeó su cabeza y sonrió, líneas agudas y ojos calculadores—. De verdad te ves como un pajarito¾pero entonces algo cambio de forma rotunda cuando tocó su cabeza.

El aire en la habitación se _congeló_ en una milésima de segundo cuando Mitsuki-san entrecerró los ojos, púrpura salpicando sus ojos— Vaya—dijo, en voz muy baja y _terrible_ —. Parece que ha habido un error.

— ¿Madre Carnívoro? —el llamado de Hibari le recordó a Tsuna su presencia y lo ayudó a salir del aturdimiento que la atmosfera escalofriante lo había metido. Tragó grueso y deseó –como muchas otras veces- que su madre se interpusiese – _o mejor no_ \- porque no existía mucha certeza de que no terminase como una mancha en el suelo.

Pero entonces algo extraño pasó. El latido lejano y tan silencioso en esos días dentro de su cabeza palpitó con _fuerza._ Casi tan fuerte como el asunto del regalo pero de una forma más salvaje y prolongada que lo llevó a sostener su cabeza.

— Ah—dijo, Mitsuki-san, y luego se _movió_ y el mundo se volvió oscuro de manera abrupta.

* * *

Kyoya miró a su madre con todo el desconcierto que podía mostrar su rostro mientras ella sostenía al animalito desmallado por el golpe de su progenitora. Sin embargo, se quedó muy quieto cuando la ira en los ojos de su progenitora brilló casi tan fuerte como en _ese día_ cuando apareció el Carnívoro Falso.

— Me temo que vamos a tener que reprogramar la reunión, Kyo-kun—dijo en voz baja, alzando al animalito en sus brazos—. Tsunayoshi-kun necesita ayuda en ese mismo momento.

Los labios de Kyoya se unieron formando una línea tensa, una sensación oscura formándose en la base de su estómago¾ Los habitantes de Namimori están bajo mi protección. ¿Qué sucede con el animalito?

— ¡Ara! ¿Mi Tsu-kun se desmayó? —la herbívora Sawada se asomó desde la cocina con grandes ojos marrones iguales a los de su hijo pero con una cierta neblina, como si realmente no los estuviese viendo— Lo siento mucho, Mitsuki-san, Kyoya-san, desde la visita de su padre mi hijo ha sido bastante inútil.

—No te preocupes por eso, Nana-san—su madre sonrió, cortés pero fría—. Puedo encargarme de él. De hecho, estoy aquí para ofrecerle un programa de entrenamiento con mi hijo. Kyo-kun estaría feliz de tenerlo bajo su ala.

Con un jadeo, la madre del animalito asintió con emoción— ¡Sería un honor, Mitsuki-san! Gracias por su cuidado.

— Vamos a empezar ahora, Nana-san—miró hacia Kyoya y ambos se despidieron de la madre herbívora con una inclinación de cabeza mientras ella les sonría, casi volando de la residencia Sawada hacia su hogar. Su progenitora no tardó en enviar a dos de sus sirvientes que prepararan una sala para el animalito y se apresuró hacia uno de los cuartos más protegidos de los Hibari.

— ¿Madre Carnívora?

Ella dejó al animalito sobre uno de los futones y se volvió hacia él con una expresión furiosa que erizó su piel. Estaba seguro de que quien quiera que la hubiese enfado estaría más que "mordido a la muerte".

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre las llamas, Kyo-kun? —Empezó, sentándose a un lado del animalito y haciendo un ademán para que la acompañase. Él asintió mientras se acomodaba a su lado, permitiendo que sus ojos fueran hacia el rostro dormido del pajarito—. Bueno, alguien _selló_ las de Tsunayoshi-kun.

Algo frío y pesado como una piedra se instaló en estómago cuando las ramificaciones de eso llegaron a sus pensamientos. Sólo empeoró cuando su madre añadió—Y él es un _cielo_.

Su sangre _ardió_ bajos sus venas y una expresión sanguinaria se extendió por su rostro— Voy a cazar a quien hizo esto. Él está bajo _mi protección_.

— Creo que sé quién lo hizo. Nana-san fue tan amable de decirnos antes de irnos¾su madre murmuró¾. Iemitsu Sawada, una de las conexiones de tu padre¾Kyoya siseó ante la mención del hombre y cualquier pequeño respeto que podría haber tenido por él murió sin posibilidad de recuperación¾. Pero no vamos a encargarnos de él… _todavía_.

¾ ¿Qué va a pasar con el animalito?¾miró el nombrado, quién dormía profundamente.

— _Vas_ a eliminar el sello, por supuesto—la boca de su madre se curvó en una sonrisa—. Con ayuda de tus llamas.

Kyoya se sintió sorprendido por la declaración porque hasta ese momento su Madre Carnívora le había impedido utilizar sus llamas. Ya sabía que era una nube, y según sus padres una de las más fuertes que habían nacido en la familia Hibari por lo que no cabía duda que sería capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?

— Ahora mismo.

* * *

Todo lo que Tsuna podía ver frente a sus ojos era negro, negro y más negro. También se sentía _muy frío_. No le gustó nada estar allí pero tampoco podía mover sus brazos o piernas para irse por lo que se quedó quieto intentando oír el débil sonido de _algo_ que venía desde muy lejos.

… _Sello… llamas_ … con esas dos palabras algo en su pecho se extendió y él recordó con melancolía las pequeñas llamas anaranjadas que había podido hacer hasta esa tarde fatídica cuando su padre visitó junto a su jefe y el mundo de Tsuna se convirtió en un bosque oscuro e invernal.

Diminutas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos mientras una sensación amarga abrazaba el espacio dentro de sus costillas. Él estaba tan _cansado_. Lo único que quería era un poco de calor, sólo un _poco_ ; estaba dispuesto a conformarse con lo que sea con tal de que el frío disminuyese.

Entonces, de repente, algo extraño sucedió. La oscuridad a su alrededor empezó a teñirse de violeta con lentitud hasta llegar a él, extendiéndose por su piel como una manta viva. No existió margen de duda cuando Tsuna hizo su mejor esfuerzo por _acurrucarse_ en ella, sintiendo que por fin habían oído sus oraciones.

Conformado por ese calor extraño pero a la vez familiar y el lento palpitar en su cabeza se dejó arrullar por la _seguridad_ y se durmió, una sonrisa en su rostro y lágrimas de alegría.

Cuando despertó, el rostro del Prefecto Demonio estaba más cerca de lo que alguna vez había esperado que estuviese pero Tsuna supo de manera instantánea, como siempre supo _ciertas_ cosas, que el calor había venido de él.

Él sonrió, la calidez en su cuerpo por primera vez en _años_ y agradeció al niño con todo su corazón.

El pájaro era libro al fin.

* * *

Años más tarde, Reborn pisó Namimori con una pila de papeles sobre un niño inútil y sólo media hora después comenzó a planear, como mucha gente lo hacía (ejem, ponte a la cola), asesinar a Iemitsu en la primera oportunidad posible.

Podía decirse muchas cosas de Tsunayoshi Sawada, presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y _prometido_ de Hibari Kyoya, pero "débil" y "fácil de controlar" no pertenecía a ellas.

 _Te voy a asesinar tan lenta y dolorosamente,_ Reborn prometió al hombre en la foto de la familia Sawada, _que hasta Primo lo sentirá._

* * *

 **Mi idea es que Nana no es tan ajena como aparenta y los Hibari son geniales. A Reborn no le van a pagar lo suficiente para lidiar con todo.**

 **Gracias a** ** _Kayriu_ por su comentario. ¡Espero que este one-shot también sea de tu agrado! (:D)Y todos los que lo marcaron como favorito y para seguir, ¡claro!  
**

 **Gracias por leer, marcar y comentar (c:) estoy a un clic de distancia por cualquier cosa (:D)**

 _ **Roisyn**_


	3. Chapter III

**Como siempre digo, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Swear me (with your hand in my heart)**

* * *

Cuando el bebé-adulto titulado como el Mejor Asesino del Mundo apareció en su puerta una mañana soleada Tsuna parpadeó, arrulló y en un solo movimiento evitó que más de cinco niños arremetiesen contra él con la eficacia de alguien que está acostumbrado a esa reacción.

Al parecer ninguno de los espías del CEDEF se había dado cuenta que en los últimos doce años la casa Sawada había perdido a la misma _esposa del Joven León_ y ganado varios pequeños y homicidas integrantes.

(Además, lejos de la foto del niño a los cinco años, el hijo del Joven León, Tsunayoshi, había crecido de forma espléndida a sus veinte, como una versión castaña de Primo con ojos repletos de llamas que _se suponían que estaban selladas._ )

* * *

—Mi padre está muerto, Reborn-san—compartiendo una taza de té, una de café y con suficiente intención asesina para ahogar a alguien menor en el ambiente, desde un grupo niños en otra habitación, el asesino se preguntó a dónde enterraría los restos de Iemitsu y sus hombres.

Reborn casi lamentó tener que contradecirlo—Él es la cabeza del CEFEF de la familia Vongola y está muy vivo.

Tsuna sonrió casi con cariño, como si la idea del hombre le pareciese risible—Iemitsu Sawada está vivo—dijo con tranquilidad—.Pero mi padre murió el mismo día que el cáncer se llevó a mi madre después de seis meses sin que fuese capaz de levantar el teléfono.

Quería saber el secreto del muchacho para decir algo así con una cara tan apacible mientras sus llamas se encendían a su alrededor como un incendio forestal. Al otro lado alguien gritó "wiii", por lo que Reborn decidió que había algo rotundamente mal con los niños Sawada.

(Está bien, Reborn era lo suficiente hombre para admitir que los envidiaba un poco. Muy, muy en lo profundo.)

— Tengo la orden de convertirte en el jefe Vongola sin posibilidad de disputa—dijo, en cambio, y sostuvo su sombrero sobre sus ojos cuando la sonrisa en el rostro de Tsunayoshi se convierte en un arma de destrucción masiva.

— ¿Oh? Es muy curioso, Reborn-san, porque juraría que tengo un primo muy capaz y feliz con la idea de ser el Décimo—bebió un sorbo de su té como si no hubiese arrojado dos bombas proverbiales al asesino.

— ¿Cómo sabes de Xanxus? —según el informe, tan inútil como intentar respirar bajo lava, Tsunayoshi no tenía idea de la mafia. Ni llamas. Ni niños.

Como respuesta el muchacho sacó su celular y marcó— ¿Nii-san? Lamento interrumpir tu reunión pero Reborn-san quiere hablar contigo. Te pasaré con él, ¿está bien? —y luego le entregó su móvil, volviendo a su té como si nada.

Reborn lo aceptó como un escorpión particularmente vicioso y lo llevó hacia sus oídos— Basura—dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea, que según el mismo Timoteo era un cubo de hielo en el sótano de Varia—, dile al viejo que deje a al mocoso y sus mini-mocosos en paz. El único que tendrá Vongola soy yo—escuchó una risa extraña al otro lado y algo sobre ¿malvaviscos?

— Se supone que estás congelado—y no, el Mejor Asesino del Mundo no estaba _protestando_ , solo señalando un hecho básico de la vida. Todo el mundo sabía del fiasco de La Cuna, la traición del hijo _adoptado_ del Noveno y sus consecuencias.

— Y también se supone que la basura de Sawada sea algo más que un padre y un jefe de mierda, pero no todos logramos lo que queremos. Lárgate y ve a morir a algún lado, _perro del viejo_ —entonces cortó. Era lo más largo que había hablado con Xanxus, teniendo en cuenta que se suponía que el chico estaba, ya sabes, _fuera de servicio._

— Nii-san no es el mejor conversador—Tsunayoshi sonrió con aires de disculpa pero Reborn sabía leer a la gente y no existía duda de que todo el show le había divertido inmensamente. Un espíritu afin, entonces, porque si existía alguien capaz de reír siempre de la desgracia de los demás era él—, pero tiene un buen corazón en algún lado. Y una gran determinación.

— El anillo no lo va a aceptar—dijo, porque si él no era feliz entonces nadie más lo sería.

Tsunayoshi se río en voz baja, las mejillas un poco rojas por el calor del té, y Reborn maldijo en su mente que lo encontrase tan _atractivo_. Estúpidas llamas de cielo.

— Extraño. Lleva en su dedo más de un años entero y hasta ahora no habido problemas.

El asesino se congeló y muy lentamente miró más allá de la sonrisa de sol, de las llamas de cielo que embullen la casa entera y la manada de niños en el cuarto de al lado, de la llamada a un hombre y los "secretos" compartidos con alguien que llegó a su vida para hacer de las suyas bajo la orden de un hombre que le metió un sello y le jodió la vida en su tierna infancia.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabías que vendría?

El cielo no dudó— Desde que Nono te pidió el último favor que le debías a su madre.

 _Desde el comienzo, entonces._ Tomó lo último de su excelente café y pensó con cuidado su siguiente pregunta más sólo había algo que tenía que saber sí o sí— ¿Qué harás ahora?

— Las compras. Los niños comen como si fuera su última comida en la tierra—estiró su mano hacia Reborn y esbozó una sonrisa tan pequeña y luminosa como una estrella lejana—, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Algo me dice que no tendrás que cumplir tu contrato.

Reborn dejó que el silencio se extendiese durante un instante antes que León cortó con el drama y se deslizó por los dedos largos hasta rodear la frágil muñeca con su cola. Suspiró en su interior y alargó su mano hacia el cielo, sintiendo la calidez rodear su piel cuando lo tocó.

— Ya que voy a estar libre, ¿por qué no? —la adaptabilidad era _la cosa_ de un asesino, después de todo.

* * *

Al otro lado del mar, Xanxus sonrió con ansias de sangre hacia sus dos aliados principales.

— Tsuna-chan nunca me llamó Nii-san—se quejó el de cabello blanco—. Después de tomar Vongola voy a ir a visitarlo~

— Nufufufufu ¿por qué tendría respeto por alguien como tú, Gesso?—la figura del hombre parpadeó como si fuese una ilusión antes de solidificarse sin señal de que algo estuviese mal con él.

Sus manos picaron por sus pistolas pero no podía perder un solo disparo en ellos— Es suficiente, basuras. El Arcobaleno está distraído y el viejo está solo.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por el rostro de los tres.

Ya era hora de que la fase final del plan _acabase._

* * *

 _Una conversación dos días antes que Reborn llegase a Nanimori:_

— No me gusta que esa escoria mafiosa tenga que quedarse en casa, Tsunayoshi-kun—uno de sus niños se quejó, sus ojos heterocromáticos fruncidos con su puchero.

— Voy a morderlo hasta la muerte—dijo otro de ellos, una expresión repleta de sangre en su cara bonita.

— Vamos, vamos, no está tan mal—con una risa tranquila y lo ojos agudos como cuchillos, el primer niño que había llegado a su puerta diez años atrás intentó mermar la situación.

— ¿Cómo se atreven a quejarse con Tsuna-sama cuando está haciendo todo lo posible por nosotros? —con un gruñido, el más explosivo de ellos logró enturbiar aún más la situación.

— ¡Es un hombre extremo! —Alzando sus puños, sonrió en grande y miró hacia el adulto— ¿Pero estás seguro que tiene que quedarse aquí? Los más pequeños están extremadamente incómodos.

Tsuna suspiró y decidió intervenir antes que se saliese de control— Todos saben el plan, niños, tenemos que distraer a Reborn mientras Xanxus y los demás _convencen_ a Timoteo que es la mejor opción para heredar Vongola. Tampoco me gusta esto pero es un mal necesario para asegurarnos de acabar con todo esto.

Él sonrió, una especie de mezcla de seguridad y confort en la línea de su boca y naranja brillando en sus ojos— Y una vez finalizado… bueno, Xanxus-san prometió un pase al campo de entrenamiento Varia, ¿verdad?

Esto, por supuesto, envió a todos a la excitación. Su pequeño grupo de niños era un poco rabioso (y sobreprotector, y todos tenían _problemas_ ) pero Tsuna los amaba con todas su fuerzas, las suficientes para hacer un plan desesperado con un hombre que en otra vida podría haber querido matarlo y quizás hasta lo habría conseguido. En otra vida.

En esta, se permitió sonreír hacia su familia con la seguridad de que la mafia no se los tragaría.

(Tsuna quemaría el mundo antes de permitir que alguien se los quitase.)

* * *

Reborn terminó quedándose en Namimori para sorpresa de Tsuna y el disgusto de los niños pero logró ganárselos poco a poco, con una paciencia por la que Dino Cavallone habría dado tres cuartos de su alma cuando lo tutoreó años atrás, ayudándoles en aspectos académicos y atléticos que su único tutor a veces no llegaba.

Y trayendo la cabeza de Sawada Iemitsu en una caja.

 _Eso_ sumó muchos, muchos puntos.

* * *

 **Por si alguien se lo pregunta Xanxus logró obtener Vongola. Timoteo salió sospechosamente rápido de la escena y todavía hay gente que se pregunta cuando va a regresar de sus "vacaciones".** **A veces visita a Tsuna para comer su comida y entrenar con los niños, especialmente Kyoya. Squalo también viene para entrenar con Takeshi.**

 **Ah, y una última cosita... vieron esta parte: "...** con un hombre que en otra vida podría haber querido matarlo y quizás hasta lo habría conseguido... **" ¿A quién creen que se refiere? Pista: no es Xanxus.  
**

 _¡Gracias **,** **Shadow. nao** , por comentar! Espero que este también te haya gustado._

Bueno, ya saben que estoy a un PM de distancia. Un abrazo gigante,

 **Roisyn**


	4. Chapter IV

**Este es sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos :D**

* * *

 **I don't give a shit (fight me for it)**

* * *

Lo cierto es que Skull nunca ha entendido la _efervescencia_ de los mafiosos por las llamas de cielo.

Llámalo estúpido pero la esclavitud nunca fue su tipo de fantasía.

(Jamás le contó a nadie que luego de jugar con sus llamas por mucho tiempo, el morado se tenía de naranja. Era _su_ problema, después de todo.)

Fue realmente bueno que como todo trabajador de la industria de entretenimiento se le diese tan bien fingir. No tenía intención darles otra razón a los demás para mirar sobre él.

* * *

Cuando la maldición los golpeó Skull no tardó en darse cuenta que cualquier ridícula idea de que algún llegarían a llevarse bien era solo una ilusión, y que la leve tensión entre todos solo había empeorado. Reborn y Colonnello, incluso Lal resultaron ser peor en su pequeño tamaño y para ser sinceros cualquier lazo que pudiesen tener murió cuando todos mostraron sus verdaderos colores.

Skull no era tan estúpido como para quedarse y soportarle como si les debiese algo, por lo que una mañana empacó sus pocas pertenencias y dejó Italia atrás, rumbo a un continente al otro lado del mar donde sabía que nadie podría reconocerlo.

Su decisión de no decirle a nadie sobre la verdad de sus llamas resultó ser la llamada correcta.

Dios sabría cómo estaría ahora de lo contrario.

Canadá era frío como la mierda pero Skull amó su nuevo hogar desde un comienzo. La sociedad era bastante tranquila, adaptable y en su gran mayoría con cero ganas de meter las narices en las vidas de los demás si no causabas problemas.

Con los papales correctos y su conocimiento sobre motos no le resultó muy difícil hallar un trabajo nuevo. El cuento de que era en realidad un adulto maldito con la altura de un niño fue creíble, tan cerca de la verdad que era hasta risible, dejando atrás cualquier componente mafioso, claro.

Porque no, Skull jamás quiso pertenecer a la mafia y mucho menos ahora. Había escapado de los Carcassa sin pensarlo dos veces y se alegraba de tener un ingreso estable que le permitiese seguir con su propio hobby y su vida sin tener que caer en la ilegalidad.

(Aunque teniendo en cuenta que todos sus papeles eran falsos… bueno, fue la idea la que contó, ¿cierto?)

Dentro de todo se sintió bastante satisfecho por su nuevo rumbo y su decisión de no permitir que un maldito chupete dictaminase su vida. Skull todavía estaba amargado por la traición de Luce pero una parte de él comprendió que eran siete vidas contra todo el resto del mundo y eso hacía a cierto tipo de personas jugar con los demás sin miramientos.

Bueno, lo que fuese. Lo importante fue que Skull estaba viviendo y no simplemente sobreviviendo. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba pero disfrutaría mientras pudiese.

Esperaba que los demás Arcobaleno hubiesen encontrado también su camino. Pese a todo les deseaba lo mejor, y mientras se mantuviesen a un mar de distancia Skull no tenía dramas en fingir que nunca los había conocido, pensando en que los demás harían lo mismo.

* * *

Esto, por supuesto, resultó ser otra ilusión más.

* * *

Los años pasaron rápido, cinco en total, y Skull ha ido juntando varios hitos. El primero de ellos es la presencia del pequeño pulpo que salvó de un puesto de comida extranjera y que se ha unido a él desde ese día.

Lo llamó Odako, por que nunca ha sido acusado de creativo, y construyó un acuario en su sala para él.

Entonces, una mañana mientras desayunaban su pulpo comenzó a agitar sus brazos con locura solo segundos antes que hubiese un pequeño sonido de abertura en mitad de la habitación y una vieja figura conocida se hiciese presente.

Odako arrojó al ilusionista a su pecera y Skull tuvo que evitar que fuese ahogado por su mascota protectora, porque al parecer la falta de aire y el shock fueron suficiente para que Viper fuese incapaz de salir. Además, no quería que hiriese a su pulpo.

Skull no se impresionó cuando el/la niebla intentó _cobrarle_ por el intento de "asesinato" y todo el esfuerzo que hizo para buscarlo.

Skull parpadeó, acarició a Odako en su cabeza y miró hacia el otro Arcobaleno hasta que este se aquietó bajo sus ojos, no acostumbrado/a a la actitud tan calmada de la nube ruidosa e infantil. Finalmente Skull decidió que era suficiente y con la misma tranquilidad de un mar antes de una tormenta le _sugirió_ irse.

Viper lo hubiera llamado un farol pero la mirada llena de luz violeta le aseguró que se trataba de un terreno inestable. Confundido acabó por cumplir la petición, las palabras de Skull repletas de firmeza sobre que _no volviese_.

(Algo en interior chirrió.)

Skull se encargó de mimar a su amigo hasta la saciedad por las próximas semanas. Tal vez incluso un poco más de tiempo.

* * *

Pasaron unos meses más de paz antes de que Skull recibiese otra visita no muy deseada. Esta vez se encontraba en el trabajo, poniendo a punto el motor de una de las motos de su cliente favorito, un canadiense cuyo hobby le hacía tener una impresionante colección y con el que a diario se metía en conversaciones sobre ello.

Se dio cuenta del artista marcial sentado a gusto sobre el capó de un auto pero lo ignoró a favor de limpiarse la mejilla. Solo cuando la Tormenta se aclaró la garganta y lo llamó le miró sin impresionarse, preguntándose porque se le había ocurrido a Fon invadir su espacio de trabajo como si tuviese el derecho o algo así.

— Saludos, Skull.

— Hola, Fon, ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, a sabiendas que al menos tendría una respuesta honesta.

— Nunca has venido a las reuniones anuales —señaló, algo de reprobación en su voz, como si Skull realmente tuviese que sentirse mal por no querer mirar a la gente que le gustaba tratarlo como un esclavo y a los que no les importó una mierda esto—. Viper se negó a decirnos donde estabas.

—Ah —en su interior asintió con aprobación a la actitud de la niebla— ¿Y cómo me encontraste?"

—Un contacto de Reborn —respondió, no pasando por alto la sutil rigidez que causó el nombre a la nube.

Skull frunció el ceño antes de detener su trabajo y mirar directamente hacia él— Mira, Fon, agradezco tu… _preocupación_ pero, ¿no crees que hay una buena razón por la que cambié de continente y tiré mi viejo celular sin despedirme? —alzó ambas cejas, dedicándole una mirada puntiaguda.

Fon parpadeó lentamente, mostrando su perplejidad frente a su calma habitual— Creí que fue porque no encontraste un mejor trabajo en Italia."

Skull sonrió, no sorprendido por la falta de creencia en él de parte del artista marcial— Soy un Arcobaleno y una nube, Fon, prácticamente cualquier familia hubiese deseado tenerme—esto fue, por desgracia, correcto, y eso que no sabían ni la mitad del verdadero Skull—. Me fui de allí porque _quería_. Y sería muy feliz si pudiese volver a mi vida normal así que si te fueses y le dejases saber a los demás que no estoy interesado. Pensé que con Viper sería suficiente…

Fon se removió en su posición ante la abrupta despedida y la nube se preguntó que es lo que había esperado en su visita. ¿Té gratis? ¿Una disculpa? ¿La certeza de que Skull por alguna razón sí quería verlos?— La maldición no desaparecerá si ignoras a los demás, Skull.

Él miró hacia Fon como si acabase de decirle que los problemas de la vida podrían solucionarse con agua de baño de una chica con peluca celeste y orejas de perrito.

— Me importa un carajo la maldición. He llegado un entendimiento, Fon, y aunque no soy feliz con esto tampoco voy a vivir lo que me resta amargado y descargándome con todo a mi alrededor. Tengo una nueva vida aquí—miró a su alrededor con algo cálido en los bordes de su visión.

Fon lo observó en silencio durante un largo momento hasta que le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza— Voy a pasar el mensaje entonces—si su voz sonaba más distante y retraída que nunca ninguno de los dos lo mencionó.

Skull le sonrió— Que te vaya bien.

No supo nada más sobre la tormenta.

* * *

El tiempo siguió sin perdonar a nadie y mientras Skull se afianzó en su hogar, orgulloso de su trabajo y como los halagos crecían, algo extraño empezó a pasarle a su cuerpo. Había seguido practicando con sus llamas por temor a que alguien interrumpiese su paz con intenciones nefastas por lo que se sorprendió cuando comenzó a ser más fácil utilizar la parte del cielo.

Fue extraño.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para empezar en ello hasta su siguiente interrupción.

Una tarde otoño uno de sus viejos abusadores creyó que era el momento indicado para invadir su vida con toda la prepotencia de un idiota, más para su lamento resultó ser una de _esas mañanas_ cuando la nube había tenido poco sueño y su umbral de humor estaba más bajo que la temperatura en pleno invierno canadiense.

Frente a una nube hostil que no lo reconoció como amigo Colonnello no tuvo muchas oportunidades.

Cuando Skull volvió en sí se encontró con el francotirador quemado y cubierto de moretones en una montaña de hojas con su fiel águila, Falco, en su cabello, con estrellas en sus ojos y todavía húmedo, por lo que le era obvio que su pequeño amigo se había encargado del animal.

Miró a Odako y arrulló al pulpo inteligente cuando le trajo una caja.

Si lo enviaba a China quizás se encontrase con Fon y cabía la mínima esperanza de que adquiriese un poco de sentido de él. No lo sabía ni tampoco le importó mucho.

Pasó el resto del día silbando algunas canciones de k-pop con Odako en su hombro, un humor tan risueño que sus jefes creyeron que acababa de ganarse la lotería o casarse.

Skull les sonrió— Tuve una buena mañana.

* * *

Con su antiguo alumno humillado profundamente no le sorprendió a Skull que Lal terminase en su hogar, pero al menos fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no entrar sin su permiso. De hecho, la encontró de pie junto a la puerta como una persona normal con modales, que fue bastante difícil encontrar en sus viejos compañeros.

Casi con una sonrisa Skull bajó de su moto hecha a medida y le permitió entrar a su casa, premiando su decencia con un poco de té. Supuso que también se lo debía por alguna de las veces que evitó el abuso de Reborn y Colonnello.

Lal aceptó sus galletas, pareciendo cada vez más confundida, quizás por la diferencia entre el tratamiento de los demás con el propio.

Skull sonrió en su taza un instante— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Colonnello me contó sobre su encuentro —parecía un poco decepcionada pero a Skull no le importó lo suficiente como para reflexionar si era para él o para su alumno.

— Cayó en un día malo —dio un encogimiento de hombros, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Lal—. Si es lo único por lo que has venido entonces no tengo nada más para decirte. Ya sabes, pensé que Fon les diría que no recibo visitas.

— Lo dijo. Nadie le creyó… hasta Colonnello, es decir. Reborn piensa en llegar pronto—se calló después de eso. Él no sabía si no se suponía que lo diría o si el crujido de la galleta en la mano de Skull lo había causado. Una vez más no se preocupó lo suficiente para pensar en ello.

— Gracias por la advertencia—algo oscuro creció en el pecho de Skull, algo hambriento de retribución—, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para asegurarse que su estadía sea de primera calidad.

Lal se fue no mucho después de ello, tan silenciosa como cuando llegó.

* * *

Esta vez, para el siguiente encuentro, Skull estaba más que preparado.

Oh, él estaba _extático._

* * *

—La maldición te queda muy bien, Reborn —la voz de Skull era inhóspita, como un páramo sin vida —. Un hombre pequeño con la petulancia de un dios—dio un paso hacia delante, la oscuridad detrás de él y sus ojos cubiertos de llamas moradas—. De verdad que _no me gustas._

— Lacayo…—el Sol gruñó, intentando levantarse de los escombros en los que había sido arrojado más de cinco veces. Odako se había encargado del camaleón por lo que fue una preocupación menos para Skull.

— Querías mi atención, Mejor Idiota del Mundo—susurró—, bueno, felicitaciones, la _tienes._

"Demonio" quedó corto cuando Skull se lanzó a por él, una furia peor que una mujer despreciada en sus venas.

* * *

Reborn dejó Canadá sin ninguna mirada más, dejando atrás a Skull con toda la seguridad de que no volvería a acercársele en lo que quedase de vida.

Haber tenido que mostrar uno o dos de sus secretos valió la pena.

 _Completamente._

* * *

Muchos años más tarde Lal lo llamó para romper la maldición, una hazaña que habían creído imposible por _décadas_.

Skull dejó el control de su compañía a uno de sus mocosos postizos y se marchó a Italia, el corazón tranquilo y los ojos tintados de naranja y morado en los que sus viejos compañeros de equipo no duraron mucho observando.

(El recuerdo del estado de Reborn después de volver de Canadá pareció haberse grabado en sus memorias para siempre.)

Cuando el chupete se rompió, una _gran_ cantidad de llamas moradas y naranjas se liberaron durante suficientes segundos para que todo el mundo viese _ese secreto_ salir a la luz. Skull ignoró sus miradas y concentró su atención en el niño que lo había hecho posible.

Estaba lo suficiente feliz como para decirle entre sus agradecimientos— ¡Puedes venir a Canadá en cualquier momento!

Luego se subió a su globo aerostático y se marchó hacia Canadá nuevamente, dispuesto a festejar en grande su nueva libertad.

La invitación fue solo para Tsuna, por supuesto.

Incluso décadas más viejo Skull seguía siendo tan ingenuo como para creer que se quedaría así.

* * *

 **No sé. Algo me hace amar a el pequeño bebé morado y chillón y desear hacerlo ver como todo un Chuck Norris.**

Por cierto, hoy tuve que explicarle a mi mamá sobre Chuck Norris. Fue algo así como: _"Mira, mientras la gente como tú y yo nos levantamos y nos hacemos un pan con manteca, Chuck Norris se se levanta, se va al monte y caza un jabalí con sus manos desnudas_. _Está a otro nivel._ " No fue mi mejor ejemplo pero sirvió.

 _¿Cómo hace la gente para explicar los memes a sus padres? ¿Hay tips secretos o algo así?_

Les agradezco un montón por leer mis tonterías, por añadirlas a favoritos y seguir la historia. Me encantan los comentarios, por cierto :D lo dejo por aquí, flotando, que flote y se vaya.

 **Sección Ro-Responde:**

 **Shadow. nao: **¡Hola de nuevo! :D Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :D I'm so sorry pero no creo que se vuelva una historia. Quizás pueda llegar a tener una continuación de un capítulo pero... no un fic. Espero que sigas disfrutando de igual forma el resto. Si lo deseas puedes tirarme alguna idea y escribiré un one-shot sobre ello :D ¡Saludos y espero verte de nuevo!

 **En fin, me despido con una abrazo,**

 **Roisyn**


	5. Chapter V

**Esto es… crack. No se lo tomen en serio, gente.**

* * *

 **Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los pueblos chicos**

La primera impresión de Reborn sobre Namimori fue que no era diferente a otra de las pequeñas ciudades de Japón. Con León en un hombro y algunas notas del informe sobre su cargo sonrió hacia su nueva fuente de diversión, ejem, nuevo trabajo.

En ese preciso momento una _enorme cabeza_ emergió sobre lo más alto de los árboles y rugió, mientras que algo pasó a varios metros del suelo con toda la pinta de ser una _maldita nave extraterrestre._

Una voz de mujer, tranquila y aburrida se escuchó desde los parlantes— Solicito su atención, damas y caballeros, por favor, solicito su atención. Se les ruega que no abandonen el aeropuerto hasta nuevo aviso. Hemos llamado al Comité de Disciplina y pronto se encargaran de todo esto. Para su seguridad, se ruega se mantengan dentro del edificio.

Una anciana casi del mismo tamaño de Reborn chasqueó su lengua y se quejó sobre "niños irresponsables y sus mascotas" y tiró de su carrito hacia el interior del aeropuerto, siguiendo la fila creada en los escasos segundos que Reborn no miró.

El Mejor Asesino del Mundo no fue disuadido y miró hacia arriba, hacia la enorme nava que flotaba frente a él y tomó a León.

Nunca había probado sus armas con extraterrestres pero tampoco era alguien que se negase a nuevas experiencias. (A excepción que involucrasen a Verde, entonces era NO aquí y en el infierno.)

Reborn disparó primero, ignorando los gritos de las personas desde el edificio que le decían que no fuese un idiota, y se arrepintió sólo media segundo después de que su segundo ataque con _llamas de sol_ rebotasen tan inofensivamente contra la nave como las balas normales.

Alguien preguntó en voz alta si los niños podían quedar embarazados y la mente de Reborn tuvo un escaso de segundo para pensar en todos los rumores, todos los hilos del lado oscuro de internet hasta que la nave comenzó a brillar suavemente y unas compuertas comenzasen a abrirse.

El Mejor Asesino del Mundo no dudó en correr como la mierda, pasando delante del maldito dinosaurio y por las calles con la nave pisándole los talones. Se alegró de ser el asesino de calidad que era ya que ni siquiera tuvo que pensar para ir hacia la casa de su nuevo alumno.

Cuando por fin perdió al perro de tres ojos que se unió a su persecución en algún momento se encontró frente a la puerta de la vivienda Sawada. Ni siquiera tuvo que golpear cuando la copia marrón de Primo abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, justo al mismo momento que la _dulce y encantadora esposa_ del Joven león (alias "hombre-muerto-caminando") salió con una sartén reluciente y una sonrisa que habría hecho llorar a Vindice.

— Mamá los ahuyentará por un tiempo—Tsunayoshi, " _mi tonto e ingenuo atún_ "- aseguró con una sonrisa nerviosa—, pero no deberías ir solo por ahí. Les encanta los Arcobaleno por alguna razón.

Los ojos de Reborn quemaron a su alumno con la fuerza de mil soles— _¿Qué?_

— Quisieron llevarse a Fon-sensei, también, fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que los chupetes los atraen… —se rascó la cabeza y añadió en voz baja—, por eso no suele visitar Namimori, ya sabes, desde la última vez que la nave Principal se lo llevó.

El silencio que cayó fue aturdidor.

Reborn decidió que su compañero de maldición era suficiente fuerte para sobrepasar todo y se negó a pensar más sobre el asunto, en cambio, prosiguió con el tema que era a su parecer más importante (y seguro) —Me dijeron que no tenías idea sobre la mafia

La expresión de Tsuna fue suficiente para que Reborn eliminase cualquier prejuicio persistente sobre el niño. Pobrecito, teniendo que cargar con los genes de Sawada y crecer en esa ciudad de mierda— Todos y su madre en Namimori saben que Iemitsu trabaja con Vongola. Además, mira esto—señaló uno de los retratos donde dicho hombre aparecía sonriendo con pingüinos y una manga corta—, nadie sería tan tonto de creer eso.

Reborn quería sorprenderse por la tontería, de verdad, pero los últimos minutos le habían quitado la capacidad por al menos dos años y toda la escasa fe que tenía en Sawada— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? —tenía que empezar a hacer sus informes desde la base.

— ¿Podríamos conversarlo en el camino? —Tsunayoshi miró el reloj en la pared con un ceño fruncido mientras tocaba las tiras de su mochila— No puedo llegar tarde a la escuela o senpai se enfadará conmigo—su boca se curvó hacia abajo en un _puchero._

Reborn empujó cualquier atisbo de emoción por la pantalla y en cambio pensó en salir afuera con los _aliens_ , el _dinosaurio_ y el _puto perro de tres ojos_. De verdad que no quería… pero jamás se había echado atrás y maldita sea, no empezaría en ese momento. Además, su nuevo alumno no parecía preocupado por el camino y él tenía que recopilar más información.

Fue obvio que en algún momento que los espías del CEDEF habían sido devorados por el carnotauro.

— Muy bien—se preparó mentalmente para lo que les esperaba en el exterior y casi se perdió la expresión de reflexión en el rostro de Tsunayoshi antes que extendiese los brazos en su dirección.

—Puedo llevarte. Los OVNIS no intentarán secuestrarte si estás conmigo. Le tienen miedo a Mamá—dijo, sonriendo apenas.

Ahora que lo pensaba el silencio al otro lado de la puerta era ensordecedor y Tsuna no había mostrado un ápice de preocupación cuando la mujer salió hace unos minutos. Él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para mostrar que estaba pensándolo antes que León saltase de su chaqueta y se metiese en la camisa del chico.

Tsunayoshi miró al pequeño lagarto con grandes ojos comprensivos y luego hacia él.

—Solo por esta vez. —Resolvió finalmente, luego de sobrepasar la traición, y saltó hacia los brazos de su alumno. Su alumno muy, muy cálido. Resultaba obvio que el sello de la Novena estaba tan frito como como la destreza de los espías de Iemitsu

—Claro. —Tsunayoshi aceptó con facilidad, sujetándolo entre sus brazos con cuidado y abriendo la puerta. Nana apareció, literalmente _del aire_ , con su sartén aboyada y una sonrisa maternal en su rostro. —Oh, hasta luego, Mamá. Me voy a la escuela.

Nana le dio unas palmaditas en su cabello— Ten cuidado, Tsu-kun, Recuerda no aceptar comida de ningún extraño y si ves a Mochi-san y los otros…

—No dejarles darme ningún regalo—completó, con un suspiro de afición—. Lo sé, mamá, no te preocupes, volveré a casa antes que te des cuenta—aseguró, abrazando a su madre antes de añadir—. Arcobaleno-san irá conmigo, quiere hablar sobre Iemitsu y eso.

—Te estaré esperando, cariño. Y Arcobaleno-san…—la mujer sonrió beatíficamente, acariciando con amor su sartén—, también me gustaría hablar contigo cuando puedas. —Y después de la siniestra implicación se deslizó hacia el interior de su casa, silbando con alegría.

Mientras empezaba a caminar Tsunayoshi sonrió— Espantar a los OVNI siempre ponen de muy buen humor a mamá—se perdió la mirada sin emoción que Reborn le dirigió, enfocado en bordear con cuidado la mesa de ofrendas en el exterior de su casa.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto, Baka-Tsuna? —ni bien las palabras salieron de sus labios una sensación _hostil_ fue disparada hacia él y su nuevo alumno se detuvo abruptamente en un cruce de calles.

—Reborn-san, tengo que pedirte que no repitas eso nunca más, por tu bien—la voz de Tsunayoshi sonó tranquila, desprovista de cualquier calor que antes podría haber tenido mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. —. Y antes que preguntes, no, no es por mí.

Fue en ese momento cuando Reborn comenzó a ver los ojos a su alrededor, miradas maliciosas enviadas a su dirección provenientes de las sombras oscuras que de alguna manera los tenían rodeados a plena luz del día.

—Él es nuevo aquí…—con suavidad, Tsunayoshi comenzó a caminar de nuevo, al parecer sin importarle que tendría que atravesar las sombras—. Denle un poco de tiempo para acomodarse, por favor—. La oscuridad no pareció receptiva a su pedido hasta que él añadió — ¿Por mí?—y entonces fue como si nada hubiese sucedido, toda la maldad desapareció y las calles se iluminaron otra vez.

Tsunayoshi suspiró, echando un vistazo en su reloj antes de palidecer— ¡Hiee, estoy llegando tarde! —sosteniendo a un Reborn silencioso con algo más de fuerza echó a correr, apartándose del camino cuando dos ¿zorros? Salieron de algún lado y empezaron a seguirlos con dos paquetes en su boca, ignorando las palabras del chico cuando se disculpó con — ¡Lo siento, Mochi-san, no puedo aceptar nada!"

Decir que llegar a la escuela fue un asunto complicado sería una subestimación. Las sombras y los zorros solo fueron el inicio de una carrera loca que se prolongó por quince minutos, un recorrido en el que tuvieron que esquivar a una turba de personas que cargaban una estatua gigante de un demonio japonés, cubrirse de más naves extrañas, perder a una mujer con tres ojos y una sombrilla que se reía maniáticamente, y cuando por fin la escuela parecía estar cerca se encontraron con una compañera de curso de Tsunayoshi.

— ¡Buenos días, Kyoko-san, nos vemos en el aula!—con una sonrisa y un ligero tartamudeo, Tsunayoshi siguió caminando rápidamente.

En otra vida, en otro Namimori Reborn habría pensado que se trataba de un enamoramiento escolar y lo habría utilizado a su gusto, pero teniendo en cuenta que la chica estaba exprimiendo la vida de un muchacho más grande con una sonrisa de girasoles y ni siquiera se detuvo cuando saludó de vuelta no lo culpó por acelerar.

—Mochida-senpai sí que la hizo enojar…—murmuró para sí mismo, sin compasión, saludando con su mano a un par de chicos con extraño peinado de copete que rápidamente se irguieron y se inclinaron en un arco de 90 grados con un coro de "Tsuna-sama".

—Hibari-sama te está esperando, Tsuna-sama—dijo uno de ellos, el que parecía estar al mando del resto.

Tsunayoshi dio un suspiro de alivio— No llego tarde entonces—con cuidado, dejó a Reborn sobre el suelo y le devolvió a León con una pequeña sonrisa—. Arcobaleno-san, este es Kusakabe-kun, la mano derecha de senpai. Ah, espera, ¿dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes, pero todavía no sé el tuyo.

— Reborn—dijo, y luego añadió—, el Mayor Asesino del Mundo, y como ya lo sabes, un Arcobaleno—volvió sus ojos hacia "Kusakabe" —. Supongo que puedes ser útil para obtener más información sobre este lugar.

Soltando una risa nerviosa, Tsunayoshi alzó sus manos— Está bien, está bien. Te dejaré con Kusakabe-san, entonces. Tengo que irme antes que senpai se enfade—les dio una última sonrisa—. Los veré más tarde.

El cielo desapareció por una de las puertas y entonces fue cuando la atmosfera cambió, igualando la temperatura del Ártico— Reborn-san, Arcobaleno del Sol y asociado de Vongola—dijo, el chico, una mirada sin emoción en sus ojos que lo hacía parecer mayor. Y muerto—, estás aquí para entrenar a Tsuna-sama como el heredero debido al asesinato de los tres hijos del Noveno y la incapacidad de su padre para obtener el puesto.

Acariciando a León, miró hacia él con ojos similares— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Kusakabe sonrió, tan tranquilo y _antinatural_ que le hizo pensar a Reborn en que creer que las únicas amenazas estaban en el exterior había sido una equivocación— No fue difícil de encontrar. Te encargaste de esparcir el rumor antes de llegar, Reborn-san. Pero dejando tu orgullo y tu estupidez a un lado hay algo más importante que deberías de considerar.

Algo oscuro y vicioso creció, un instinto de matar que dejó a mafiosos de alto rango como gatitos dulces, y Reborn fue testigo como las sombras cubrieron toda la ventana, ojos de diferentes tamaños y formando rodeándolo lentamente. Y él se vio incapaz de _moverse_ , reducido a una muñeca con sentidos de la vista y el oído pero sin control de su propio cuerpo.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi pertenece a Namimori, Reborn-san—la voz de Kusakabe era suave, casi amable—. Tú y los tuyos harían bien en recordarlo.

Y entonces todo se desvaneció.

— Eres libre de hacerme preguntas, por supuesto—dijo el chico, en blanco y con ojos tan muertos como antes. Sólo que esta vez Reborn no se confió. De hecho, de ahora en más no volvería a confiar en los estudiantes de secundaria. Jamás.

No confiaría en nadie en Namimori y punto.

Pero tenía muchas preguntas y una de ellas saltó desde la punta de su lengua antes que pudiese hacer algo— ¿Qué demonios _es_ Namimori?

Lento, muy, muy lento, el estudiante sonrió de nuevo— Nuestra amada ciudad, por supuesto.

Curioso.

Reborn había pensado toda su vida que sólo llegaría al Infierno después de morir.

* * *

 **Tengo bastantes ideas sobre esto. ¿Quizás más adelante?**

 **Gracias por el amor.**

 **Ro-Responde :**

 **Shadow. nao** : Owwn, ¡genial! Entonces tendremos a Skull más a menudo, tal vez el próximo :D Gracias por tu comentario :D

 **Saludos,**

 _ **Roisyn**_


End file.
